


Family

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Damerey Resistance [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 100-Words, Angst, Drabble, Episode IX Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Potential Spoilers, Pre-Relationship, episode IX speculation, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: In a quiet moment after Rey learns the truth of her past, Poe reaches out with some comforting words of wisdom.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS FOR EPISODE IX******
> 
> ** **The major 'plot' of this focuses on a potential "spoiler" for Episode IX; while it's never explicitly said, it does focus on the mystery of Rey's lineage/hints at who might be in her 'family'** **

* * *

“We aren’t our family.”

Rey glanced at her co-pilot. His cheeks were still pink from battle.

“No?” The word slipped out, cracked, from her parched throat. The first word she’d managed in hours.

“No.” Poe worried his lip. “We aren’t. Even if I wish I could be, I’m not mine. And you - you definitely aren’t yours.”

Hyperspace flowed around them. Rey turned from the starviewer to check on Rose, asleep behind them, and to watch Chewbacca and Finn rush around.

She offered Poe a soft smile. “He’s not my family. Not really.” 

He offered her his hand; she took it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading xoxox


End file.
